Erika Callery-Aiken
Erika is one of the main sims within the Suburbs series and is Connor Aiken's wife who she has known since childhood. She currently lives in Brindleton Bay at the Ragdoll Referb with her husband Connor, and their daughter and son, Summer and Sebastian. Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Erika's time as a toddler. Childhood Fun Erika is first seen in Dream House episode 43, although she is not actually in the series until years later. Erika met Connor at school and they quickly became best friends. Erika often came to hang out with Connor at his house. Connor even spent Christmas at Erika's house! Teen Days Erika aged up into a teenager a day after Connor. Erika and Connors friendship grew. There was romantic tension even though Connor pursued other sims and even had twin daughters. In the meantime, Erika started to become good friends with Abel Villareal. Erika often texted Connor about all the new girlfriends he was getting each day and seemed upset about it. Abel also showed to have a bit of a crush on Erika even though he knew Connor liked her, but Erika never showed any interest in Abel as she really liked Connor. Connor and Erika went on their first date and had their first kiss, even though Connor still had other girlfriends and didn't actually start officially dating until they were both adults. Adulthood Connor broke up with all his girlfriends to be with Erika and knew she was the only one he wanted to be with. Eventually Erika began to date Connor after he started to settle down and their relationship turned very serious. Connor invited Erika round again, giving her a chance to get to know the family better and it appeared that Erika was getting along well with Connor's parents, especially Salma. Connor wanted to spend more time with Erika and properly introduced her to his daughters Amelia and Blanca. Deciding to move on with his life, Connor decided to take Erika away to Granite Falls on vacation. They had their first woohoo together and Connor proposed to Erika. Erika apparently married Connor sometime between episode 26 of In the Suburbs and the final episode of Teen Runaway as revealed at their engagement party. Connor then moved into Erika's house in Brindleton Bay. Clare used MCC to remove the fact that Connor and Erika had married and back to the engaged stage. However to do this, Connor had to propose to Erika again. The two of them tried to elope a couple of times, especially during their date. In episode 25 of Cats & Dogs, Connor and Erika eloped again at Ciara and Anthony's house and Erika seemed to be pregnant. In a recent episode of Broken Dream, Erika's abdomen was big, revealing she is carrying Connor's child. Connor and Erika's child was born off-screen and was revealed to be a girl. Connor and Erika had a vow renewal at his parent's house after James and Salma renewed their vows, the day before Salma died, in episode 31 of in the suburbs. In episode 34 of In the Suburbs, Erika and Connor tried for another baby a couple of weeks before Christmas and were successful. However, Erika had trouble with the pregnancy as she was always peeing herself and hungry a lot. Their son Sebastian was born during a blizzard, two weeks before Christmas. Trivia *Erika was a child in episode 43 of Dream House, walking by, but wasn't actually part of the series until years later, when she became part of the In the Suburbs series. *Even though Erika aged up into a teen after Connor, she became a young adult before him. *Clare has described Erika as a "mini Salma". *Erika was the only girlfriend to Connor that he took things really slow with and he actually went on dates with. *Even though Erika didn't actually live with Connor and his family in the suburbs series before he moved in with her, she is still considered one of the main characters within that series. *She is an instrumental wonder at Limelight, referring to her being a musician. *Erika and her family had a roommate called Roger Burnett, who is the father of Fatima's twin son's. *Clare planned Erika to be with Connor since they were children. She also thought they would be together since they were teens, but they didn't actually start dating until they were both young adults. *Clare has also said that Erika and Connor's relationship is a "mini Jalma". *Erika apparently married Connor off-screen as revealed in the final episode of Teen Runaway and then moved into her house with her. *Clare used MCC to remove their married status and changed it back to engaged. *Cerika got married again in episode 25 of cats and dogs *Erika is level 9 of the music career, despite not having any music ability. *Erika aged up to an adult before Connor, but Clare aged her down to a young adult so they are the same age and Connor is technically a day older than Erika. *Erika's last name changed (like every other sim who has married) to Callery-Aiken after she married Connor off-screen. Clare changed them back to engaged, which caused Erika's name to go back to Erika Ikeda, but it changed back to Erika Callery-Aiken when she and Connor got married through eloping in the Cats & Dogs episode 25. *She was revealed to be pregnant in episode 23 of Broken Dream. *In episode 29 of In the Suburbs, Clare decided to leave Connor and Erika as married and thought they should renew their vows somwtime in the future. * In episode 29 of In the Suburbs, Clare stated that she thinks that Erika looks a bit like Meghan Markle, Duchess of Sussex. *Erika is the first and probably will be the only sim, to have twin stepdaughters. *Erika and Connor live in Brindleton Bay - the same town as the Fisher family - in Erika's childhood home with their daughter Summer and son Sebastian. *Connor and Erika had a vowl renewal at his parent's house after James and Salma renewed their vows, the day before Salma died, in episode 31. *Her brother and sister, Simon and Jane Burnett, were babies when Erika was a teenager even though the sisters are the same age now. Simon is also known for his cat ears hairstyle. *Simon and Jane are Erika's half siblings. *Nothing is known about Erika's dad since MCC has just her mother listed as Erika's only parent. *Erika was camping during Abel’s escape from his family and helped him through it. This was the first *Erika is a part of In The Suburbs series. Erika's favorite food/drink is La Croix. References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Spouses Category:Young Adults